The present invention relates generally to airbag modules and more particularly to a passenger airbag module that is held together without the use of separate fasteners.
Passenger airbag modules typically include a housing having spaced apart side walls connected to one another by a rear wall. End walls are connected at each end to the side walls into the rear wall by fasteners, welding or by a relatively complex arrangement of slots and snap-fitting elements or through all of these arrangements. The assembly of the current module is time consuming and includes a number of parts.
Some passenger airbag modules include a generally cylindrical inflator retained in the housing by a semi-cylindrical retainer through which large holes are formed. The opening in the airbag fits around the retainer and is secured to the housing and the inflator by the retainer. However, around the cylindrical inflator, the material in the airbag can become bunched up or folded in an uncontrolled manner between the retainer and inflator. This can create gaps between the retainer and inflator through which the inflator gas may pass.